The Note
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: James talks Sirius into writing a note describing his feelings for Remus and give it to him...Slash...characters dont belong to me.


Sirius couldn't help but stare at Remus. Most of his time lately has consisted of staring at his friend. He's even found excuses to sleep in the same bed with him so he can stare at him while Remus sleeps.

"One of these days Moony is going to notice you staring at him. If you can't tell him how you feel then you should write him a note," James suggested sitting beside Sirius on the common room couch. Remus was a little bit away intensely focused on homework.

"Shut up Prongs."

"Padfoot I don't know why you're so worried. It's Moony. He loves you."

"Yeah as a friend and if you don't start talking quieter then I'm going to kill you," Sirius told him watching Moony become frustrated with what hes working on.

"He's not paying us any attention."

"He is a werewolf," Sirius whispered. "With sensitive ears."

James rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic. Either tell him or write him a note."

"Why are you torturing me Prongs? You are supposed to be my brother!"

"I'm not torturing you. I'm trying to help you. Moony cares about you and loves you more than you think. You're not the only one who watches people," James said without thinking.

Sirius dragged James up to their dorm with his wand pointed at him. "You watch my Moony?"

James would have laughed at Sirius's absurdity if his wand wasn't pointed at a place he'd like to not have anything happen to. "Not because I'm in love with him you prat. I watch him to see how he feels about you. I know he loves you. Write him a note."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned James's hair purple and pink. "You look nice."

James ran into the bathroom to assess the damage. "Padfoot!"

Sirius grinned and ran out of the room and hid beside Moony. "What did you do Padfoot," Remus asked feeling Sirius lie down next to him.

"What makes you think I did anything," Sirius asked pretending to be hurt.

Remus smiled that special smile that made Sirius melt. "You're you. Prongs sounds upset."

"Protect me from him," Sirius said pulling Remus on top of him.

Remus groaned. "Sirius!" James yelled.

The entire common room broke out into laughter when they saw James's hair. Remus laughed resting his head against Sirius's chest. That laughter made Sirius smile. "Padfoot fix this now!" James demanded. Sirius was too busy focused on his Moonys laughter to pay James any attention. "Moony help me!"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry Prongs."

"Traitors," James muttered though he was smiling. "I'll get you both back for this."

Remus rolled off Sirius as James left. "Thanks Moony," Sirius told him with a huge smile.

"Why did you do that," Remus asked looking Sirius in the eyes.

Sirius noticed that Remus's body was still up next to his and couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll tell you later Moony. Need some help with your homework?"

"No. I'm good."

Sirius sighed and wished he could kiss and take away his frustration. "Ok. If you need me I'll be in bed working on something."

Remus laughed. "Padfoot, I don't need that mental image."

"What," Sirius asked completely innocently.

"The image of you wanking to some girl. I know you cant possibly be going to bed early for any other reason," Remus told him with a smile.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh Moony, you think you know me so well but you're wrong. You'll see tomorrow." Sirius winked at him and went to his bed. Something happened when he pulled Moony on top of him. Maybe James was right?

He got into bed, took out a piece of paper and pen, and began writing a note to Remus.

 _Moony, for some reason Prongs thinks that I should tell you that I'm in love with you. Maybe he's right. I am in love with you. That felt weird to say. Ive been denying it for a while because theres no way that you could actually love me back. Or so I thought. When I pulled you on top of me and looked in your eyes I thought I saw something in your eyes that ive never seen before. I hope that I'm right in that I saw love for me in those beautiful eyes. I want you to look at me with those eyes every day. I feel special when you look at me that way. And about what you said about me wanking to some girl well, that's not something I've ever done. If you must know so badly then I'll tell you. Usually when I do that I think of you. I think of the way you look at me when I pull you into some scheme which is usually a cross between amusement and annoyance though if you were truly annoyed you wouldn't agree to do it. Of course, it is hard for you to say no to me, or so I've noticed over the years and I make no apologies for that, because I love it when you do things with us even if it results in us getting a detention. Its more worth it if you're involved. Sure I love doing pranks with prongs and tail sometimes but I love seeing your mischievous side as much as your smart brainy side. Every side of you is perfect to me, especially your back side if you catch my drift. Anyway, I not only think of you but I imagine the two of us having sex. Sometimes you're on top. Sometimes I'm on top. All I know is that we take turns so it will be equal and fair. I picture kissing and licking each and every one of your scars that you hate but I love. I picture us as a couple who do coupley things because we shouldn't be treated any differently just because we're two guys. I picture us annoying Prongs, Wormtail, and Frank with our wild loud animal sex. For some reason I always imagine you as wild and crazy because you're so quiet and reserved usually. I like to hope at least. I picture myself annoying you in class with my sexual touches. I hope to make all those things come true one day. If you doubt my love for you then think about all those times I've snuck into your bed. I wanted to sleep with you. There are reasons I've never ended up in the other guys beds. I love everything about you. I love that I can help you during your time of the month. Yeah Prongs and Wormtail help too but not as much as me. I just wish that I could do more for you. I hate seeing you in pain. It kills me inside. I am going to find you a cure one day. I promise. All those times you think I'm not actually going to the library I do go to the library and I do research. You are important to me. Why is it so much easier writing this out than telling you? I am sincere in everything I'm writing to you Moony. I know that you said once that you didn't think anyone would ever love you but you were wrong then. I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I was too afraid to. I love you Remus Moony Lupin. I could go on and on all day about how much I love you but I'd rather tell you those things after you read this note and hopefully reciprocate my feelings. I love you Moony.- Sirius Padfoot Black._

Sirius rolled up the note and set it on the dresser. He would give it to him tomorrow. Remus walked in as soon as Sirius got out of bed. Remus's face turned red and Sirius laughed. "I'm about to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

Remus turned even redder and mumbled something before going to bed. Sirius smiled and fell even more in love with him. James was in one of the showers trying to scrub the colors out of his hair. "I hate you Padfoot," James scowled.

Sirius laughed. "Moony thinks I've been wanking to some girl."

"Did you tell him that its him and not some girl," James asked scowling.

"Not yet my deer friend but I took your advice and wrote him a letter. I'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I am afraid to. Besides he is stressed out and looks tired. I'll just wait till tomorrow."

"Can you get this color out of my hair," James asked.

"Nope," Sirius snickered. "And those are Evans's two favorite colors so who knows. You could woo her."

James nodded. "You may be right. Night Padfoot."

After Sirius showered he got into bed after telling Moony goodnight.

"Night Pads," Remus replied with that special smile.

The next day, Sirius acted as normally as possible around Remus even though he was afraid of Remus's reaction even though he thought that he had a chance. He was going to give it to Remus during Transfiguration but chickened out and put the note back in his stuff after McGonagall took up their essays.

"When are you going to do it Padfoot," James asked after lunch.

Sirius scowled. "This would be a lot less trouble if you would stop pressuring me. I'll give it to him tonight."

After dinner, Sirius pulled Remus aside and they went to the room of requirement to be alone.

"Why are we here Sirius," Remus asked confused.

Sirius handed him the note he wrote. "Read this and tell me what you think afterwords."

Remus took the note and began reading confused. "Why do you want to know what I think? This was due earlier? Did you not give McGonagall your assignment because you think its bad? It's not bad Pad."

Sirius's face went white. "Oh my gosh." Sirius took the note and quickly ran to McGonagall's office where she was reading something. Sirius hoped it wasn't his note. He must have accidently gotten the two mixed up.

"Professor, there's been some sort of mistake," Sirius told her out of breath throwing his essay on her desk. "I accidently turned in the wrong paper."

"I can see that," Minerva finally spoke after a few seconds of stunned silence. She had read the entire note. Her cheeks were Gryffindor red as well. "I think you should give this to Mr. Lupin."

Sirius blushed. "You read it? All of it?"

"I didn't know what it was at first. I now wish I could undo this. I now know much more about your sex life than I ever cared to."

Sirius blushed harder. "I'm sorry Professor. It really was an honest mistake. Do you think you can forget this?"

Minerva smiled. "Sure. So are you going to tell Mr. Lupin soon?"

"I was a little bit ago before I noticed the huge mistake I made."

"I think its sweet that you love him the way you do. I hope you meant all of that."

"From the bottom of my heart. He's the best guy ever," Sirius told her grinning.

McGonagall laughed. "Go on and tell him."

Sirius grinned and ran back to where Remus was waiting confused and sad. "Where did you go?"

"To get this. This is what you were supposed to be reading. Here. I hope you'll still like me after this." Sirius handed him the note and dramatically flopped on the bed in the room.

Remus laughed before nervously reading the note. His cheeks turned red at certain parts in the letter. Sirius kept sighing loudly waiting impatiently for Remus to finish. Once he was finished he sat next to Sirius on the bed. "So is this all true?"

"Of course it is. I love you."

Remus smiled. "I love you too you crazy person. I'm guessing you accidently turned this in to Mcgonagall?"

"Oh yes. Embarrasing. She read it too."

Remus laughed. "I wish I could have seen the look on her face. There is some pretty personal stuff in there."

"And all of it is true," Sirius admitted putting a pillow over his face. "Prongs made me do it. Tell you I mean. I was afraid."

Remus took the pillow off his face and laid on top of him. "I've been afraid too. I love you and I'm glad you wrote me this note."

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "This is so much better than my dreams."

Remus laughed and kissed him over and over. "Good."


End file.
